Corazón de Bruja
by Lady-Dragon-Nefolaidd
Summary: Hay muchas cosas que permanecen sin decirse por el orgullo. Ella entendió que lo mejor sería decirlas aunque pudiera arruinar su reputación. [El año de la Abundancia/Junio]


**Disclaimer: **las chicas super poderosas no son de mí propiedad. Sólo tomo prestados a los personajes por diversión.

Esta historia forma parte de la actividad "El Año de la Abundancia" propuesta por el aquelarre de las PPG.

**Temática: **para este mes elegí trabajar con "brujas".

**Pareja: **y la crack ship del día de hoy es el Prinbloss (_PrincesaxBlossom para los que no lo hayan intuído, como yo_)

* * *

_Corazón de bruja_

Dejó caer la cabeza sobre el helado cristal de la ventana, no había nada que pudiera ver hacia el exterior bajo aquella tormenta, pero de alguna forma parecía reconfortarle el frío. Después del fiasco en la clase de pociones necesitaba esconderse del mundo para sentirse miserable y lamerse las heridas.

No quiso ni esperar a que la profesora se plantara frente a ella para reprenderla por su actitud, simplemente dejó todo sobre la mesa y salió corriendo sin darle la oportunidad a nadie de seguirla, sus amigas seguramente estarían dando vueltas por la escuela buscándola, tenían esa particularidad y era la razón principal por la cual disfrutaba pasar tiempo con ellas; sin importar en cuántos problemas pudieran meterse ellas siempre estarían ahí para sostenerla si por casualidad se llegaba a tropezar… pero no en esa ocasión.

Ese día de verdad que había metido la pata monumentalmente.

Y no iba a importar en lo más mínimo que tuviera un permiso especial para estudiar en la academia, nadie iba a aceptarla en ninguna otra escuela después de aquello. Simplemente se había acabado. Suspiró tratando de contener las lágrimas, aunque dos de ellas ya habían caído por sus mejillas momentos atrás. Podía escuchar los gritos de la profesora Sedusa resonando en los muros de la torre, y en ese momento agradecía, más que nunca, la poca presencia de magia en esa parte de la escuela. Como si no pudiera alcanzarla hasta lo más alto de la torre.

Recogió las piernas abrazándolas contra su pecho y recargó la mejilla sobre sus rodillas.

—En algún momento tendré que bajar…

La habitación vacía le regreso su voz con un suave eco. No había nadie más excepto ella y su gata, el familiar que tendría que entregar luego de realizar una visita a la oficina de la directora. Intuyendo los pensamientos que acongojaban a su adorada bruja, el felino trepó a la cornisa de la ventana con ella, frotando el lomo contra sus piernas para mostrarle su apoyo incondicional. Blossom trató de sonreír acariciando su pelaje con los nudillos.

—Todo estará bien, Aske. Encontrarán una bruja más apropiada para ti.

La gata maulló, ella no quería otra bruja, no se sentiría feliz si le ponían a otra bruja para ser su dueña, Aske sólo podía ser el familiar de Blossom porque ambas se habían elegido mutuamente durante el primer día de clase.

Pero Blossom no guardaba ilusiones o esperanzas como sus mejores amigas, sería expulsada y toda la comunidad mágica vería en ella a su madre, no volverían a confiar en ella y tendrían que volver a vivir escondida en el mundo humano, dónde nadie conocía su nombre. Los crímenes de su sangre la perseguirían dónde fuera que decidiera vivir si se quedaba ahí.

—Descuida, Aske, no me arrepiento de nada… bueno, algunas cosas.

Un relámpago iluminó la habitación dos segundos antes de regresarla a la oscuridad. Blossom entonces se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola, alguien acababa de entrar al ático y apostaba su sombrero a que sabía exactamente quien era.

—Me impresionas, esperaba que hubieras escapado a estas alturas.

Princesa, la pequeña prodigio que saboteaba todas sus clases.

Blossom se mordió la lengua al escucharla. Princesa se había estado metiendo con ella desde el día de selección, cuando todos escucharon su apellido inmediatamente retrocedieron. Bueno, casi todos, dos chicas se mantuvieron inmóviles, venían de intercambio y, por deducción lógica, jamás habían escuchado su nombre en toda su vida. Blossom agradeció eso internamente, meses después se volvieron sus mejores amigas quienes la aceptaron incluso luego de descubrir de quien era hija. Eso no ocurrió con Princesa, ella se empeñó todos los días en hacerla quedar mal, deseaba verla expulsada por todos los medios posibles.

Viéndolo así, Blossom pensó que tal vez estuviera frustrada porque no fue ella quien provocó su expulsión, sino los mismos nervios de Blossom por ser expositora de la escuela durante la visita del Gran Brujo.

—¿Qué quieres? Si no te importa, me gustaría pasar mis últimos minutos a solas con Aske.

Princesa suspiró fingiendo hartazgo, sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro avanzando a pasos cortos hasta poder sentarse frente a Blossom, cruzó una pierna sobre la otra dedicándole una de sus características miradas. Esa dónde una de sus cejas formaba un arco en su frente y fruncía los labios. Blossom odiaba esa expresión, siempre se la dedicaba a ella.

—¿De verdad? ¿Vas a rendirte por _este_ accidente?—Incrédula, Blossom levantó la cabeza, segura de que Princesa realmente había dicho eso—. Oh, por favor. Te he causado más problemas yo y nunca te he visto bajar la cabeza por eso. Hiciste explotar la poción frente al Gran Brujo, gran problema.

—¿Qué? Es un gran problema. El Gran Brujo no confía en mí y después de esto…

—Después de esto descubrirá que tienes más talento del que él consideraba—Blossom cerró la boca incapaz de responder. ¿De verdad que Princesa la estaba defendiendo?—. Tu madre era una poderosa bruja a la que se le subió el poder y la despojaron de su magia por eso. ¿Y tú qué eres? Una bruja que trata desesperadamente de quitarse los estigmas de su madre.

Las dos permanecieron en silencio durante un momento.

Blossom ni siquiera sabía como responder. Todo este tiempo había visto en Princesa un obstáculo, alguien que no le daría la oportunidad de redimirse por los crímenes de su madre. Escucharla decir esas cosas de ella chocaba con la imagen que tenía de ella. Igual que Princesa. Llevaba todo este tiempo tratando de convencerse de que Blossom era de la misma calaña que su madre, pero después de verla huir así del laboratorio de pociones, antes de escuchar como el Gran Brujo alababa su poder, clavó en su pecho la espina de la conciencia.

Ella tenía la culpa de que Blossom no tuviera confianza en sí misma en lo absoluto.

—¿Por qué me estás diciendo todo esto?—Preguntó finalmente, cargando a Aske sobre sus piernas—. Ni siquiera te agrado.

—Porque impresionaste al Gran Brujo con tu poción—admitió ella apretando los dientes—. Dijo que tal vez estaba equivocado al compararte con tu madre y no darte la oportunidad de probar quien eres… y pensé que era mí culpa.

Blossom esperó a que Princesa decidiera hablar, si lo que iba a hacer era disculparse no lo arruinaría insultándola por ser una piedra en su zapato todo el trimestre. Luego de chasquear la lengua tres veces, finalmente se decidió a hablar.

—Fui yo quién estuvo arruinando todos tus trabajos para que te expulsaran, así que no es justo quitarte el merito que te ganaste por tu esfuerzo.

Las dos se quedaron viendo durante varios segundos. Era difícil poner de lado toda la rivalidad que habían estado cargando sólo porque Princesa parecía arrepentida, pero Blossom no podía negar las intenciones de esta, estaba ahí, después de todo, disculpándose por haber derribado toda su confianza y por haberla difamado por toda la escuela.

—¿Por qué? Nunca te hice nada y tú… tú… me atacaste desde el primer día de clases.

Princesa volvió a fruncir los labios, no quería avanzar en esa conversación, detestaba pisar su orgullo con una disculpa, pero responder a esa pregunta significaría pisotearlo sobre el fango y dejar que los sapos pongan su nido sobre él. Gruñó con frustración, ya se arrepentía de haber iniciado esa conversación en primer lugar.

Sin poder retractarse, se tragó el orgullo y miró con firmeza a Blossom.

—Al principio definitivamente era por tu madre. Ella ocasionó múltiples heridas en mi familia que no han podido ser sanadas después de todos estos años. Pero después del primer trimestre… cuando tus notas empezaron a mejorar y las profesoras reconocieron tu esfuerzo fue porqué… bueno, me dio envidia. Estaba desgastándome tratando de arruinarte y aún así lograbas sobresalir en todo sin el mínimo esfuerzo, o eso creía yo—Princesa guardó silencio, debatiéndose entre seguir o detenerse ahí—. Y después de los exámenes parciales lo único que quería era conseguir tu atención bajo cualquier medio.

—¿Qué…?

Aske brincó de las piernas de Blossom cuando Princesa cerró la corta distancia que había entre ellas en un movimiento, sujetando su rostro con una mano y plantando un beso sobre sus labios para hacerla callar.

Blossom se quedó tiesa en su lugar pegando la espalda en el muro sin saber que hacer. Nunca en su vida la habían besado y que Princesa fuera la primera en hacerlo la ponía nerviosa, aunque cerró los ojos por instinto no estaba segura de si era la reacción correcta en ese momento, de lo único de lo que estaba segura era de lo extraña que le parecía la situación. Lo único que habían intercambiado a lo largo del año eran insultos y palabras degradantes, así que no entendía porque Princesa la besaba ni porque parecía sostenerla como lo más delicado del mundo.

Lejos de dar termino al beso, Princesa lo alargó, rodeándole la cintura con su mano libre y sujetándola por la nuca deslizando su lengua al interior de su boca. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda como respuesta al atrevimiento de su compañera, separó los labios tratando de responder y eso sólo pareció una invitación a Princesa para continuar con lo que hacía. Siguió besándola y saboreando sus labios hasta que la falta de aire la obligó a separarse de ella.

Con el corazón golpeando su pecho sin control, Blossom se pasó la lengua por los labios antes hacer el intento de hablar.

—¿Po-po-por qué hiciste eso?—Princesa todavía mantenía el agarre en su nuca y su cintura, acorralándola contra la esquina de la ventana.

—Porque quería hacerlo—respondió como si fuera lo más obvio—, porque aún quiero hacerlo—las mejillas de Blossom enrojecieron ante su declaración—. Imagino que me gustó más la versión de ti que seguía luchando por quedarse en la escuela, que la que yo misma había hecho.

Sin darle tiempo a responder, volvió a besarla.

Blossom, aunque nunca había besado a nadie o estado con alguien en toda su vida, trató de responder al beso. Una vocecita al fondo de su mente le gritaba que eso no estaba bien, todo era un truco para hacerla queda en ridículo, ella lo estaba fingiendo para usarlo como chantaje en la siguiente ocasión que estuvieran en clase. Pero otra vocecita le decía que se dejara llevar. Le decía que sin importar la inseguridad que pudiera sentir, disfrutara el momento porque sabía que Princesa no le mentía en eso. Así que eligió hacerle caso a la segunda vocecita.

Relajó los hombros dejando que Princesa la guiara en aquello que era tan nuevo para ella. Y así lo hizo. Jaló su cintura suavemente invitándola a acercarse, cerrar la distancia que había entre ambas y descubrir una nueva forma de ser besada.

Blossom cerró la puerta de su habitación cargando en un brazo los libros para la clase del día. Todavía no podía creerlo, no la habían expulsado. Después de bajar de la torre se encontró con el Gran Brujo y él la felicitó explícitamente por haber manejado tan bien una poción humificadora, mientras le explicaba que no había hecho explotar nada y que la poción debía reaccionar así Blossom apretó los labios firmemente para no hablar. Quería irse pronto de ahí para que Princesa pudiera bajar sin que alguien pudiera sospechar.

Semanas después de su visita, Blossom seguía sintiendo que podría arruinarlo de un momento a otro, aunque saber que sus amigas seguirían dándole su apoyo incondicional sin importar la situación era todo lo que necesitaba para no rendirse. Bueno, ellas y Princesa.

Todavía se sonrojaba al recordar ese día.

La forma en que los labios de Princesa habían acariciado su cuello y como sus manos abrazaron su cintura apretándola contra su cuerpo, aunque estaba segura de haberse quedado en la torra durante _horas_, luego de que Princesa recorriera sus piernas dejando besos dispersos por sus hombros, descubrió que sólo habían pasado unos minutos, seguían lloviendo a cantaros afuera.

—¿Estás lista para transformación?—Robín, una de sus mejores amigas pestañeó al verla salir del cuarto, estaba ahí para recogerla e ir juntas a clase.

—Claro… aunque sigo nerviosa por lo que ocurrió, tú sabes, con el Gran Brujo.

Robín dio vueltas con los ojos.

—¡Ya basta! El Gran Brujo no está enojado y te concedió el perdón por lo que hizo tu madre, ¿no te basta con eso? Puedes seguir estudiando aquí sin preocuparte por eso.

Blossom sabía que la respuesta correcta era "sí". Pero no podía simplemente decirlo. Los años vividos en el miedo y la inseguridad habían dejado su marca, no podía simplemente salir al mundo esperando la aceptación de todos, prefería seguir con precaución y no llamar mucho la atención.

—Trataré—respondió cuando Buttercup las alcanzó a mitad del pasillo.

—Si todavía tienes problemas con eso, puedo convertir en ratas a algunas brujas y así te sentirás tranquila—la pelirroja sonrió ante la sugerencia de su amiga.

A diferencia de ella, los padres de Buttercup arreglaban todos sus problemas con dinero, pagaban algunos daños y así su amiga sólo tendría que cumplir con unas horas de castigo. Blossom tenía que apañárselas si se metía en problemas, por eso, aunque ser amiga de Buttercup nunca presagiaba nada bueno, prefería hacerse de ojos ciegos cuando las veía incumplir las reglas de la academia. Nunca las delataría pero tampoco formaría parte de sus travesuras.

—Gracias, Butter, te informaré si necesito un poco de ayuda…—cuando Princesa apareció en el rango de visión de Blossom disminuyó el tono de voz.

Sus amigas no sabían (y no podían saber) lo que había cambiado entre ellas desde esa lluviosa tarde. En primera porque ellas odiaban a Princesa con cada fibra de su mágico ser, en segunda porque no sabía cual sería su reacción al enterarse, y en tercera porque le gustaba mantenerlo en secreto. Era algo suyo, de las dos, nadie más tenía ese conocimiento y deseaba que siguiera así durante tanto tiempo como pudiera controlarlo.

—¿Blo?—Robín y Buttercup intercambiaron miradas al notar que Blossom había dejado de avanzar—. ¿Sucede algo?

—Olvidé mi reporte, adelántense, las alcanzó en el salón.

Dio media vuelta corriendo por los pasillos de regreso a su habitación, aunque eso sólo fuera una distracción. Su corazón había comenzado a latir frenético cuando vio el murciélago de papel meterse entre sus cuadernos, esa era la forma en que ella y Princesa habían comenzado a mandarse mensaje para no levantar sospechas. Se escondió detrás de un pilar para poder leer su comunicado con tranquilidad. Una palabra estaba escrita. «Torre»

Sus mejillas ardieron por la emoción. Sostuvo los cuadernos en un brazo concentrándose en el hechizo de clonación. Aunque era contra las reglas, dos noches después de su fogoso encuentro con Princesa en la torre había vuelto al laboratorio de pociones para trabajar en los polvos potenciadores. Ahora era el momento de usarlos, otra vez. Cuando terminó de pronunciar el hechizo abrió los ojos satisfecha de encontrarse con ella misma.

—Toma, ve a clase y toma nota de TODO lo que diga la profesora—su copia, que era una exacta replica de ella, tomó los cuadernos y sonrió regresando por dónde había llegado para ir a clase. Blossom esperó hasta verla entrar al salón para salir del edificio.

Corrió tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron hacia la torre, el punto de encuentro oficial que tenía con Princesa. Tuvo que haberlo adivinado, ella mandó primero su copia a la clase para poder enviar su murciélago desde la torre. Subió la escalera de caracol con apoyo de un hechizo de levitación y cuando abrió la puerta sonrió ampliamente, mostrando el sonrojo en sus mejillas. Ahí estaba ella, sentada en la misma cornisa dónde se habían besado por primera vez.

—Llegas tarde, ¿tuviste problemas en el camino?

Blossom negó, recargando la espalda en la puerta al cerrarla.

—Tuve que despistar a Buttercup y a Robín.

Princesa pareció escéptica a la explicación. No le agradaban las amigas de Blossom, tenían toda su atención cuando ella la quería. Así que cuando ella se mordió el labio inferior pensando que había dicho algo inapropiado, Princesa se levantó para acercarse a ella.

Igual que esa primera vez, la tomó por la nuca con suavidad y rodeó su cintura uniendo sus cuerpos en un apasionado beso. Blossom siempre sentía como sus piernas se convertían en gelatina, sentir los latidos del corazón de Princesa sobre su pecho le recordaba que realmente estaba pasando, nada de eso era un sueño o una pesadilla. Alzó los brazos con timidez rodeando el rostro de Princesa con ambas manos, por supuesto no estaba ni cerca de poder besarla de la misma forma, menos cuando ella era capaz de derretirla sólo por tocar su piel debajo de la ropa del uniforme, sólo quería mostrarle que también estaba esforzándose en su relación.

* * *

**Bueno, ya que borré y escribí esta historia tres veces antes de decidirme por el producto final, simplemente voy a decirles que creo que soy partel del 0.01% del fandom al que le gusta esta crack ship. No les miento, casi no hay nada de ellas en ningún lugar.**

**Dicho eso, utilicé una versión "moderna" de las brujas porque me gusta y me parece linda. Lo pongo entre comillas porque sólo me enfoqué en la ship jsjsjsjs. Todo para el último día y el último minuto al parecer como los proyectos de la escuela, sí, señor, apenas en la tarde comencé a trabajar en el one-shot y lo acabo de terminar.**

**No tengo nada más que añadir, nos vemos el siguiente mes.**

**LD.**


End file.
